Patent document 1 below discloses a cover (electrical-wire cover 50 in patent document 1) installed to a connector (connector housing 10). An engaging hole is formed in the cover. An engaging claw of the connector protruding from an inner side of the cover is caught by an edge of this engaging hole. By this, the cover is prevented from falling off of the connector.
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-054206 A